1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate fastener to be fitted on substrates of printed circuits or chassis of electronic instruments or appliances for connecting or fixing a plural number of substrates substantially at right angles or at an askew angle to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, substrates of printed circuits which are erected in upright positions on a chassis of an electronic instrument are usually connected by directly soldering their circuits or by connector. When mounting printed wiring boards in such upright positions, it has been the conventional practice to fix large substrate retainers opposingly on a horizontal substrate by screws and to hold the side edge portions of the upright substrates in the grooves on the inner side of the substrate retainers. It follows that the stability of the vertical substrates depends upon the width and height of the retainers, as a result, retainers of a large size are required. Use of large retainers, however, limits the number of vertical substrates to be mounted on a horizontal substrate, namely, limits the density of elements or printed wiring boards which can be mounted on a horizontal substrate.